Broken
by Mrs.Dixon3
Summary: AU. Beth Greene is a simple farm girl who is very inexperienced. That is, until she goes to the bank and meets the owner, The rich and sexy Daryl Dixon. Beth is pulled out of the life she has always known and thrown into a world of money, sex and bondage. Trying to stay true to herself, Beth will learn lessons, grow and maybe even fall in love with a man who is said to be unlovable
1. Chapter 1

Beth sat in front of her mirror and studied her thin face. she had pale skin, blonde hair and green eyes that were slightly too big for her head. There wasn't much their. Most 19 year olds her age had boyfriends, cars and where going to college. some where even married, but not beth. She was to busy helping her father run the farm and working to help out with bills.

She pulled her blonde hair up into a loose pony tail and sighed. Beth never thought of herself as ugly but she didn't find herself attractive either. She dressed in a pair of black dress paints and a red dress shirt.

"This will just have to do" she said to herself with another sigh as she left her room and went down stairs to the kitchen.

Beth started pulling out eggs, bacon and biscuits to cook for breakfast. She lived with her father and liked to have everything ready before he went out and started working on their farm. She had just put the biscuits on the table when her father entered the room.

"Good morning sweetie" he said as he gave his daughter a big hug.

Hershel was a kind older man with grey hair that he kept short. He was exactly what you expected a farmer to look like and was Beth's whole world.

"Good morning daddy" Beth said with a smile as she pulled the juice out of the fridge and poured her father a glass.

"Your all dressed up today" he said as he took a bite of his breakfast "where are you going?"

"Im going to talk to the owner of the bank about the loan. Im going to see if we can get an extension on it."

"Beth," her fathered said looking at her with sad eyes "i don't think it will work. The bank has already sent a letter saying that we have 30 days to come up with the the payments for the last 3 months or they would take the farm."

"Well i have to try" she said.

Beth couldn't believe that her father was just giving up.

"You are just like your mother" he said with a sad smile.

Beth's mother had died in a car accident 3 years ago and it still pained Beth and her father both to talk about it.

"she would be so proud of you" he told her as he put his plate in the sink and kissed the top of her head. "good luck sweetie he said with a smile and then went outside to start the morning chores.

Beth sat at the table for a little while longer thinking about what her fathered said.

'how can they take the farm from us?' she thought to herself as she looked at the clock on the wall and jumped out of her chair. It was already 7:30 and the bank opened at 8:00. Beth planned on sitting in the bank all day if she had to. She was not giving up.

"Good morning" said the kind old security guard as he opened the door for her.

Beth smiled at him as she walked to the front desk.

"Can i help you?" asked a smiling receptionist looking up from her computer.

"Yes, i am here to see the owner of the bank about a loan" Beth said with a shaky voice.

She was a nervous wreck. Beth was an extremely shy person and hated talking to new people, yet here she was fixing to walk into the room of the bank owner and try to beg him to let them keep their farm.

The receptionist pointed her in the direction of the elevators and what floor she needed to go too.

When Beth got off the elevator on the top floor she found herself in a brightly lit white hallway that looked like something out of a hospital. She walked all the way to the end where there was a giant wood door. She opened it and stepped into a very beautiful furnished room with a very tiny and young brunet sitting behind a desk.

She had flawless skin, brown eyes and looked as if she had just stepped out of a magazine. The secretary looked up from filing her nails and eyed Beth before turning her nose up and giving a bone chilling glare.

'wow what a welcome' Beth thought to herself as she walked up to the desk and smiled.

"Hi. Im here to see the owner about a loan." She said in the happiest voice she could manage.

"Name?" was all she was asked.

"Beth Greene"

"Im sorry but you don't have an appointment and will not be seen today" the brunette said with a smirk and then went back to filing her nails.

"well I'm not going anywhere" Beth said with annoyance.

Geez how dare this lady turn her nose up at her and be rude. She was feeling a bit braver as she sat in the chair right in front of the secretary with a smile.

"I suggest you tell him I'm here to see him or else we will be sitting here staring at each other every day until i can."

"Its ok Judy" said a deep voice from the other side of the room.

Beth turned around and looked at the man standing almost directly behind her.

"Im Daryl Dixon." He said extending his hand to Beth.

She was to much in shock to say anything though and just stood there looking at him like an idiot with her mouth open. He was the sexiest man she had ever seen.

Daryl was a shorter man with a dark complexion and brown hair that almost touched his shoulders. He had beautiful eyes and was wearing a black business suit that showed off his big shoulders and arms.

'If he looks this good with his clothes on then i cant imagine what he would look like with them off" she thought and then scolded herself for it.

After several minutes of Beth starring at the man who stood in front of her she finally pulled herself back together and reached for his hand.

"Im Beth Greene" she said with a blush.

'How embarrassing is this ' she thought to herself.

"Well miss Greene your in luck. Normally I do not see anyone who doesn't have an appointment but the one i had this morning cancelled." Daryl turned back to the secretary who had been looking at Daryl the same way Beth was and thanked her before turning and escorting her into his office.

It was was a huge office that put the others Beth had seen before to shame. It was painted a grey color and had a big black desk, a comfy looking black couch and black shelves that where to the left of the desk. What really caught Beth's attention tho was the floor to ceiling windows that had the perfect view over the city.

"Well miss Greene you have your meeting. I have 30 minutes so lets get the started shall we." he said as he sat in the chair behind the desk.

Beth cleared her throat and sat in the chair on the other side of the table. Gosh he was gorgeous sitting with the view of the city directly behind him.

20 minutes later Beth and Daryl had come to the agreement that he would give them a 2 month extension but Hershel would be responsible for late fees. As Beth was getting up to leave Daryl asked if she wanted some coffee.

"No I'm fine" Beth said with a smile.

"Please I insist" Daryl said as Judy's voice came over the speaker.

"Yes Mr. Dixon" she said in an over friendly voice.

"Judy please bring in some coffee" he said.

Beth couldn't help but stare at Daryl and imagine those lips on her. She felt herself getting aroused and knew she had to leave.

"I really cant stay" she said almost jumping out of her chair "Thank you tho Mr. Dixon"

Daryl stood up and held out his hand to Beth "any time Miss Greene" he said in a deep voice that had her squirming.

When she took his hand she felt a tingle going up her arm.

'thats weird' she thought as she turned to leave.

Daryl came up behind her and put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the door. Instead of stopping their after the door was opened tho he put his hand back where it was and led her down the hallway to the elevators at the end and pushed the button. They stood their in silence for what seemed like hours before the elevator finally opened.

Beth went in and turned. "Thank you again" she said with a smile.

Daryl nodded and turned to walk away giving Beth the perfect view of his butt. When the elevator closed Beth leaned against the wall and let out a sigh.

"How embarrassing" she said as the elevator raced towards the ground floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did it go sweetie?" Beth's father asked as soon as she walked in the house. He didnt want to admit it but he had been nervous for Beth.

"it went fine daddy" she said as she made her way upstairs.

"we got our loan" she said with a smile before she disappeared to her room.

Beth decided to take a nap before her shift started at the diner. She had to work the night shift and she knew that she would be exhausted if she didnt at least try and lay down for a bit.

As she layed there she couldnt help but think of the sexy bank owner she had met earlier.

He never smiled but somehow that added to the over all effect of Daryl Dixon. Beth rememberd how he looked sitting in front of those huge office windowns. The intense look he had been giving her sent a shiver down her spine and made her ache to touch him.

"This is crazy" she said to herself. Beth had never felt this way about a man before. Especially an older man. Not that Daryl was an old man but he looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's. Tho she was 19 and most girls her age had already felt the touch of a man Beth hadnt. She never met anyone she thought of being intamite with. Until today that is.

Beth blushed and shook the thought from her had. "Get a grip girl" she whispered "You will never see him again and even if you did what makes you think he would want plain ol' Beth Greene."

Beth woke up and looked at the time on her phone. It was already 6 and Beth still had to get up and get dinner cooked for her dad before she left.

Beth sighed and quickly got up and dressed in her uniform and pulled her hair back into a loose poneytail. "Lets get this day started" she said as she went to the small bathroom down the hall and brushed her teeth.

Hershel was still outside doing random chores around the farm. Beth quickly started pulling out hamburger meat and spaghetti noodles to cook. As she started boling the noodles and browning the meat Hershel walked in and sat at the kitchen chair.

"Smells good" he said with a smile "you do remember that I know how to cook tho, right?" he said with a laugh. Ever since Beth's mom died she felt like she needed to care for her daddy. Other then her he had no body. Beth was an only child and had no living relatives around.

"i know' she said "I just like to make sure you are taken care of. Plus I needed to get up anyways for work. I have a night shift that I am not looking forward too."

"Beth sweetie you work to hard. Your a 19 year old. You shouldn't be working all the time. You need to spend time with friends honey. You don't want to wake up one day regretting all the things you missed out on."

"Theirs plenty of time for that later" she said smiling at her fathers concern. "Here is your dinner daddy" she said setting his plate in front of him. "i have to go. love you" she said as she kissed her fathers cheek.

"love you too" he said as Beth ran out of the door.

Hershel chuckled to himself and looked up "she's hard headed like you" he said to the ceiling as he remembered his wife.

"Bethy! You will never guess what happened!" yelled a very excited Megan as Beth entered the room. Megan was Beth's best friend and had been since they where in kindergarden.

"we are all getting huge raises and the next 2 weeks off with pay" she said to her overly excited friend.

"Girl I wish" Megan said as she rolled her eyes "but no" she said as she thrust her hand into Beths direction to show off the little diamond ring on her left hand "I'm engaged!" she yelled again jumping up and down.

"That's great Megan! You have to tell me all about it" Beth was truly excited for her friend and her happiness but it made her a little sad to think that she was getting married and here Beth was still a virgin.

"ok! You know your my maid of honor right? You know I cant do this with out you" she begged.

"of course" beth said with a grin "There is no way I would ever let you do this on your on."

"miss we are ready to order" said a older man who looked as if he had just ate something sour. Beth rolled her eyes and went over to the table.

"I'm sorry sir, what can i get for you?" she said plastering the best smile she could muster on her face. She had met enough rude people for one day.

After taking the man's order Beth went behind the counter to hand it to the cook named Tomas. He smiled at beth and it made her queasy. She had nothing against the cook but their was just something about him that she didn't like. Maybe it was just because he constantly asked her out and openly starred at her butt.

"when you gonna let me show you a good time" he said to Beth as his eyes traveled down her body and back up stopping at her breasts.

Beth laughed and said "oh i don't think its a good idea for coworkers to date, but thank you" as she turned and went as far away from him as possible.

Tomas was a 30 year old hispanic man with long greasy black hair that he kept in a half way up pony tail and a very gross looking mustache. Other then him obviously undressing her with his eyes every chance he got he was pretty nice.

It was 3 am and Beth sat at one of the booths in the abandon diner and wrapped silver ware in napkins. Megan had went home about an hour ago so it was just Beth their with the cook who took Tomas place when he left. His name was Derek and she loved working with him.

Derek was a 22 year old man with light brown hair that he kept short and spiked in the front all of the time. He had green eyes and a body that most men would kill for. He was extremely attractive and extremely gay which broke every waitresses heart when it came out.

"Hey sweet thang" Derek said as he sat in the booth. "Let me buy you a drink" he said with a wink which made Beth giggle.

"Now I see why you always have a hoard of men hanging around you" beth said looking at him again. Its a shame that he was gay. "you use those spot on pick up lines, flash them your 1000 watt smile and show some ab and they are putty in your hands" she said teasing Derek

"You know it baby girl" he said "not to mention my great stamina and 10 inch wang"

Beth cracked up "you kill me" she said when the bell announcing someone had walked in went off. Beth turned to see who it was and standing their in a pair of Ripped jeans and T-shirt was Daryl Dixon.

"claimed" Derek whispered as Daryl walked right up to the table Beth was sitting at. Derek and Beth where both in a state of shock looking up into Daryl's green eyes.

Finally Derek jumped up and started walking back to the kitchen saying he had forgot his phone leaving Beth their with Daryl. He was so much more attractive in person then what she had remembered.

She cleared her throat and told Daryl he could just have a seat anywhere. She didn't expect him to sit at the table with her tho.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked him trying not to stare but that was a hard thing not to do.

'those lips' she thought 'i wonder how those lips would feel on mine'.

"Coffee" Daryl said in a deep gruff voice that practically made Beth pant.

"Right away" she said getting up and going to the coffee pot. Beth poured Daryl a cup and brought it back to him. As she sat it down he reached for it and accidentally brushed his hand against hers. she instantly felt the tingle go up her arm again. It was stronger then before and left her out of breath.

"Thanks" he said looking at her with his intense stair that made her weak in the knees.


	3. Chapter 3

After Beth left Daryl's coffee she went and got him a menu and then excused herself to the kitchen.

"What are you doing" Derek asked her "that fine piece of man cake is out there and you're in here. Why?"

"I don't know" Beth said with a sigh "we are not really talking about anything so its kind of awkward."

"Get that cute little blonde butt out there and take that mans order" he said as he unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of Beth's uniform showing a lot of cleavage.

"What the heck?" Beth gasped "What are you doing?" she said as she attempted to button her blouse back up only to have her hand swatted away by Derek.

"Honey this man looks like he would be a good roll in the sack, and not to sound like a jerk but you NEED to get laid."

Beth blushed at his comment. No one had ever told her that before but the thought of her and Daryl made everything clinch up.

Derek smiled at Beth before pulling her pony tail out and pushing her out the door with a smack on the butt.

'gosh this is so embarrassing' she thought 'he is going to think i'm nothing but a gold digging hoe. well here goes nothing.

Beth puckered her lips a little to make them look fuller and walked up to Daryl's table. "what would you like?" she asked in a deep voice.

"Eggs and bacon" he said handing her his menu and not taking a second look at her.

Beth was stunned and a little hurt, but manly she was ashamed that she let herself believe that this man might actually want her. Plain Beth Greene who had no experience in the sex department.

Beth scurried back in the kitchen after taking Daryl's order and punched Derek right in the arm.

"ouch! what was that for?" Derek asked trying not to laugh at Beth's anger.

"that was so embarrassing!" Beth whispered at him so that there was no chance Daryl could hear them. "He never even looked at me"

Beth stayed in the kitchen as much as possible and only left when she refilled Daryl's cup and took out his plate. After an hour and a half of hiding Daryl payed the check and left.

Beth went to his table to clean up when she noticed a piece of paper with a phone number on it and "call me' at the top. All she could think was 'wow'. Maybe this perfect man really did want her.

No longer able to hide her excitement Beth quickly cleared the rest of Daryl's table and went to the kitchen trying to compose herself. Beth took a deep breath and walked in as calm as possible.

"Did the sexy s.o.b leave you a nice tip at least?" Derek asked with his back turned to Beth.

"Kinda" she said handing Derek the piece of paper she had placed in her pocket.

"What the heck is this" Derek asked confused as he grabbed the paper and opened it. After a few a seconds of looking at it Derek looked back up at Beth as a smile spread across his face.

"you lucky skank" he said jokingly as he pushed her arm.

At that point Beth could no longer hide her feelings. She squealed and clapped her hands. She had never had anyone interested in her. Other then Jimmy who had been her friend for a couple years. They decided to try to be more but Beth never really felt anything for Jimmy other then friendship.

"Are you going to call him?" Derek asked handing her the piece of paper back.

"I don't know" she confessed "I have never done anything like this"

"Here" Derek said as he snatched the paper back out of Beth's hands "let me help"

"You better not" Beth yelled as she lunged towards Derek but he had already dialed the number and handed her the phone.

"Im not talking to him" she whispered as she heard Daryl's voice on the other line. Derek continued to shove the phone in her direction until finally Beth grabbed.

Her hands where shaking and she knew that her voice would give away her nervousness. Beth took a deep breath and answered with the most confident "Hello" she could give.

"I'm sorry its so late, but i noticed you left your number so I just wanted to give you a call so you would have mine." She said in a rush before she could chicken out and hang the phone up.

Derek slapped his forehead as he shook his head. Obviously he was embarrassed for her.

"Oh ok" He answered after a while "I was actually going to ask if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with me"

'How can he have this much effect on her over the phone' she thought as she licked her lips.

"um sure. When did you have in mind"

"Tomorrow? Maybe around 6:30?"

"Sure" she said trying to get her breathing under control.

"Ok I will see you then" He said as he hung up the phone.

Beth put her phone in her pocket and turned around smiling like the cheshire cat. This was all just to good to be true. Daryl Dixon just asked her out on a date. She was so happy she could cry.

"See" Derek said mimicking her smile "hey who knows, maybe you will finally get lucky" he said winking at her.

Beth felt her insides quiver at the thought of Daryl on top of her with his hands in her hair. The thought alone was enough to make Beth pant. She wanted this. She wanted Daryl and she would do anything to have him.

"I hope" she said under her breath as she turned around and walked out of the Kitchen door daydreaming about the sexy man she would see tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Beth woke up and stared at the ceiling. Today is the day that she would get to go on a date with the sexiest man she had ever met and she was a nervous was so much older and much more experienced then her and she didn't want him to think of her as a young girl.

Beth showered and shaved her legs, under arms, bikini area and any other place that she could think of that might come into contact with Daryl. She may not have as much experience as other girls her age but Beth was hoping that by the end of the night, she would be.

Beth started to think about all the things her and Daryl might do tonight. Maybe he would take her to a fancy restaurant and then back to his place for "dessert". She imagined herself walking into a dim lit room that was furnished with black leather furniture, and as she was taking in her surroundings he would come up behind her put light feather kisses on her neck. His hands would slowly travel up her body to her breast as he bit the sensitive area behind her ear. Her breathing would speed up as his hand would travel back down her stomach and to the hem of her dress and slowly lift it over her head.

Beth had worked herself up so much thinking about her night with Daryl that she decided to relieve herself a little before she left the shower. Beth adjusted the water temperature and removed the shower head from its stand at the top of the shower. She turned the setting on the jet and let the steamy water hit her breast and nipples. She sighed and moved the head to the tender area between her legs. She gasped and bit her lip to quiet the moan that was threatening to escape from her mouth. Beth closed her eyes and let the water and her thoughts carry her to Daryl land.

"So do I get to meet the young man taking you out tonight" Beth's father asked as he set at the dinning room table and finished his coffee.

"Yes daddy" Beth said with a smile "as long as you behave when he gets here."

"I cant make any promises, after all its a father job to threaten the life of any man that plans on dating his daughter" Hershel said with all trace of humor gone from his voice. He was concerned for his daughter. He knew that Daryl was a much older then Beth and he didn't want his daughter to be taken advantage of. "I have something for you" Hershel announced as he pushed his chair back and left the dinning room. A few minutes later he returned and handed Beth a pink plastic container.

"Really daddy?" she said trying to hide the amusement in her voice. "Pepper spray?"

"Just in case" Hershel told her as he finished his coffee.

Beth had just finished getting dresses when she heard the door bell ring. She had decided on a floral print knee length dress with a denim jacket and her cowboy boots. She put on a necklace and grabbed her purse before running down stairs. She did not trust her father with Daryl for to long.

When Beth arrived down stairs she found her father laughing at a joke Daryl must of told. He looked up at her but only for a brief second before he returned to talking with her father.

"Are you ready to go?" Daryl asked her as she made it to his side.

Beth looked at her father for approval before saying "sure".

"Now Daryl you must go hunting with me sometime" Hershel said with a smile before turning his attention to his daughter. Daryl answered with a head nod.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Hershel said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. "You kids have fun" he told them as he left to go upstairs for bed.

"Lets go" Daryl said as he turned and headed out of the door.

Beth followed him out and shut the door hoping that she would return a different woman.

The restaurant Daryl chose to take Beth to was not what she expected. Beth didn't even know it was a restaurant when they pulled up outside of a cabin in the middle of no where. When the entered they where greeted by a friendly waitress who took them to a table. Beth opened her menu to find it was all wild game. Beth never really ate any animal other then cow and chicken. Finally after a few minutes she decided on the deer and Daryl picked squirrel. This date was already very interesting.

Beth talked about anything she could think of and asked Daryl ad question she could come up with but she really did not get much of a response from him other then the occasional grunt or nod. She was slowly finding out that he was not much of a talker which made her want to ask her next question even more.

"How can someone who is not much of a talker make business decisions and deals?" she asked which got his attention.

Daryl shrugged and said "Its easier with business. I know what to say."

"ok" Beth said satisfied that she was able to get him to say something.

The waitress brought Daryl and Beth's food. They ate in silence and when they where finished Daryl paid for the meal and ushered her out into his truck. He was defiantly not what Beth expected but in a way it was refreshing.

The silence stretched on as they hit the high way and headed back into the direction of Beth's house. She secretly wondered if she did anything wrong. She thought about everything she did and said the entire evening and could not think of anything.

When they pulled back into Beth's drive way she turned and looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Im sorry if i did anything wrong." she said looking down at her fingers that where knotted in her lap.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her with confusion on his on face now.

"nothing" Beth said as she blushed.

Daryl walked around to Beth's side of the truck and opened her door. When she got out she looked up at him touched his arm. "I had a great time" she said in a small voice as she turned to walk towards her front door. Before she even made it two steps she heard Daryl growl as he grabbed her arm and devouring her mouth. Beth wrapped her around his neck and pulled him closer to her as their tongues fought each other for control. Beth ran her hands up Daryl's shirt and he jerked away leaving her out of breath and disappointed.

"I cant do this" he said under his breath.

"Do what?" Beth asked as she touch his back.

"This cant happen Beth." He said sounding as if his inner self was having an epic battle.

"Why not?" she asked annoyed. "If this cant happen then why did you kiss me."

"I don't know" he said getting a little frustrated "but your to innocent for the types of things I need."

Before she could ask what he needed Daryl turned and looked at her. "I need to be in control Beth."

"Then be in control" she said in that told him how much she wanted him. Beth tried to stand on her tip toes to kiss Daryl again but he stepped away from her.

"No you don't get it" he said with a deep breath "I want to be your Dominate Beth."

What he was getting at finally hit Beth like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to be her lover. He wanted her to be submissive to him. He wanted to control her.

DONT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all of the amazing Reviews. This story was posted before, but some people where not happy with how it turned out, so after some editing, I decided to start posting again. I am changing some Characters and their will be an entirely new ending! Please keep all of the reviews and support coming! It means a lot and I love seeing all of your comments about the story :) It sure boosts my confidence and keeps me excited about writing!

...

...

Beth walked in the house and went straight to her room. Daryl told her he would giver her space so she could make a decision on if she wanted to see him anymore or not. She thought of the new things she had discovered about him and what her decision would be. Sure she was new to the whole sex thing but she could learn, right?

'What if I don't do something right? Will he get tired of my inexperience? What if I don't like the things he does? Could I really say no to him?' thousands of questions raced thru Beth's mind but the main concern she had was if she accepted his proposal and things didn't work out, could she handle loosing him?

Beth felt that she was in an ever loosing battle with her head and her heart. Of course her head was telling her that this was ridiculous and that she should turn and run for the hills, but her heart was screaming at her to take a chance. She had never been in a situation like this and never thought in a million years that she would have to make decision like this.

"Gosh this is so confusing" Beth sighed as she threw herself across her bed and buried her head in her pillow. She needed to sleep on things. Maybe in the morning her head would be cleared of thoughts of Daryl and she could weigh her options better.

Beth grabbed some shorts and a tank top to change into before bed. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed the make up off her face.'I guess if for some reason it doesn't last, I can still say I have been with Daryl Dixon. What if he is just using me tho for sex.' Beth thought as she turned off the bathroom light and went back to her room. She shut her door, turned of the light, laid in bed and continued arguing with herself for the rest of the night.

The next morning Beth decided to sleep in, which was unusual for her, and take it easy until time to go into work. She had a big decision to make and she needed to be able to relax so that she could make it. Whatever she decided could either be really good for her, or really bad for her.

It was a little after 11 when Beth woke up. She didn't rush to get out of bed. Finally after 30 minutes of motivation Beth made herself get up and get her day started. She started of with an extremely long shower, followed by an early lunch. Beth's father, Hershel, was out working in his fields by now so she probably wouldn't have to see him until she left for work.

After about an hour of sitting at the kitchen table Beth decided to go into the parlor and play around on the piano. She had taken lessons when she was 5 and realized how much she truly loved music. She even would sing along when no one was around.

It was 6 pm and Beth had managed to keep her mind off of Daryl the entire day. She decided to get started on dinner. Hopefully everything would be ready and she could be on her way out of the door when her father walked in so she wouldn't have to answer the millions of questions he would have and get his ever so famous sex talk.

So far she had been lucky and was able to get everything finished and set out before her father came in from the fields. Beth went to the coat rack in the living room to grab her jacket. 'Just a few more steps until I'm home free' she thought to herself as she reached for the door knowband opened it to a surprised Hershel who also had his hand on the door.

"Hello Stranger" Hershel said smiling affectionately at his daughter. "I'm glad I caught you before you left for work. How did your date go last night?"

'Of course I had to jinx myself by thinking I was in the clear' Beth thought sarcastically to herself.

"It was great daddy" Beth said forcing the biggest smile she could on her face. She did not want her father to know that the night did an unexpected turn. "I will tell you all about it tomorrow." she said as she kissed her fathers cheek and rushed out of the door.

"Have a good night sweetie" Hershel said to her. He knew something was not right with his daughter but he didn't know what.

Beth thought more about her decision As she pulled up outside of the diner she knew what she had to do. She had argued with herself all night and it was time for her to make her decision. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and hit Daryl's name.

"Hello" answered a gruff and sexy voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'm in" she blurted out before her nerves and head changed her mind.

...

...

Don't forget to review and thank you so much for reading! Xoxoxo


	6. NOTE FROM AUTHOU

**Hey readers! I know it's been so long since I have updated. Life has been crazy between work, sickness, family, moves, a new house and finally welcoming my 2nd, and final baby into the world. I truly hope you can forgive me. I have the story 'Broken" finished and will be posting 2 chapters every other day, if not sooner, until it is completely update. I have also started on a story called 'Lullaby' that is unlike anything I have seen done before. I had started it awhile ago and had posted it, but then removed it while I made some changes and wrote a few more chapters. I hope you will give it a read and leave me a review on what you think!**

 **Xoxo, 3**


	7. Chapter 6

Beth walked into the diner to start her night shift. Her mind was still reeling at the idea of her being intimate with the sexy Daryl Dixon. She still did not know what she was getting herself into but if it meant making Daryl all hers she didn't care.

Beth had just started waiting tables when Megan, Beth's best friends, told her she had a phone call.

Beth went in the kitchen and answered the phone with a confused "Hello?". No one ever called her at work and especially not on the work phone.

"I will pick you up after work" said a gruff voice before the phone disconnected.

"well ok then." Beth said hanging the phone up. Just hearing his voice for that one brief second caused her to ache for his touch.

Beth went back out on the floor. She was already anxious about seeing Daryl after work. Maybe she would finally get to see what this beautiful man looked like naked. She chuckled at the idea.

"Who was that?" asked megan eyeing Beth suspiciously.

"Oh just some guy." Beth said trying to play it off like it was nothing. "I have to get back to work" she told her friend with a smile. Beth knew sooner or later she would have to explain things to Megan but first she needed things explained to her.

The closer it came for Beth's shift to end the more her imagination went wild. She couldn't even concentrate. She was not sure what was going to happen when she met with Daryl after work but she was ready to find out. Beth tried to keep herself busy until her shift was finally over. She walked out of the door and found Daryl standing against a motorcycle chewing on his thumb. Beth smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey" she said blushing. She knew this night would be a little awkward for the both of them.

"Hey" he said in a cool, composed voice. "Ready?" he asked as he straddled the motorcycle and held out his hand for Beth.

She had never been on a motorcycle before but she was excited about getting to wrap her arms around Daryl. Beth took his hand and let him help her on. Once she was in place Daryl started it and told Beth to hold on as he took off. Megan walked out just in time for Beth to see her mouth drop open. That was a first.

Beth enjoyed the ride and she really enjoyed getting to be so close to Daryl. She kept her head buried in his back most of the way to his house but she didn't mind. Once the motorcycle stopped Beth looked around and was shocked to find that they where in the middle of the woods in front of a Cabin. Daryl escorted her in the door and once they where both inside he flipped on the light. Beth was standing in the middle of a very rustic looking cabin. There where dead animals on the wall and a big fireplace. Defiantly not what Beth expected.

Daryl cleared his throat and Beth turned to look at him with a smirk. He was standing against the door watching her carefully. As if to read her mind he said "I like my privacy"

Beth suddenly felt brave as she walked towards Daryl dropping her jacket and purse on the floor. Daryl just stood their and Watched her showing no emotion.

When Beth reached Daryl she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her as their lips crashed together.

Daryl let out a moan before pushing Beth away. "There are some things we need to talk about before this goes anywhere." Daryl said looking any where but Beth.

"Ok," she said still smirking "but lets make this fast."

Daryl chuckled and grabbed Beth's hand as he led her to the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"No thank you." she replied impatiently. She really just wanted to hear what he had to say so that they could move on to better things. "What would you like to talk about?" she asked.

"Do you know exactly what your getting yourself into Beth?" he asked giving her an intense stare that made her want to jump him right then and there.

"No, but whats their really to know?" she asked looking at his hands and telling herself where she would like him to put them.

"ok." Daryl said "Maybe you should do some research" He said slowly trying to find the right words so he wouldn't offend her. "I know your inexperienced but I don't want to take advantage of you. I want you to know what your getting into Beth."

Beth decided maybe she should listen. He was pretty serious and she didn't want to make him mad because she was acting like a teenage girl with raging hormones.

"I have certain needs Beth." he said as he still avoided eye contact with her. "I like to be in control and I need a woman in my life who can follow certain rules in the bedroom."

"What kind of rules?" Beth asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I want you to look up something really fast." He said handing her the laptop that was sitting on the table. "Look up dominant and submissive." He stood up and walked out of the room leaving Beth confused and a little frightened then at what she would find.

20 minutes later Beth's jaw was to the floor. This man actually expected her to let him tie her up, do whatever he wanted, discipline her and to listen to everything he said. Though it made Beth uncomfortable at the thought it also excited her.

Daryl walked in and looked at Beth."So?" He asked as he walked back over and sat on the couch.

"So you actually want me to listen to every word you say and obey it?" she asked.

"Yes. I also expect you to say yes sir and no sir." He said.

"and if I don't?" She asked curious to his answer even though she already knew what it would be.

"Then you will be disciplined how ever I see fit." he told her looking right at her.

"how would you discipline me?"

"Spanking manly" he was very open about everything and wanted Beth to know exactly what he expected.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. You will be at my beck and call. Whenever I need you I expect you to be there. No matter where and no matter when."

Beth nodded but her stomach was in knots and she felt like she had swallowed a brick.

"I would like some time to think about it" she told him as her gaze fell to his feet. She wanted this. She just wanted to make sure she truly wanted this and it wasn't just because she was so close to Daryl.

"Ok" Daryl said standing and taking Beth's hand. "I will take you home."


	8. Chapter 7

When Beth and Daryl arrived at her house she decided she should let Daryl know what he was getting into also. Beth took a deep breath and turned to face Daryl. He had just turned the truck off and she could here the sound of the crickets playing their soft sad music.

"I feel like there is something you should know." Beth said licking her lips.

Daryl just looked at her in confusion.

"I have never had sex before" she said looking down at the floor board. "You are so experienced and I have only kissed one boy. I don't know what I'm doing, or what I should say." she told him as she let the words rush out of her mouth.

"Geez Beth!" Daryl said suddenly full of fury "I knew you where inexperienced but how no idea you where a vir..." he trailed off not able to finish what he was saying.

Beth continued to look anywhere but Daryl. How could someone make her feel so bad for wanting to wait for the right person.

"Please don't be angry with me" she whispered.

"Im not angry with you Beth," He said as he ran a hand through his brown hair "Im angry at myself."

This time it was Beth's turn to look confused.

"Here I am telling you all about spanking you and you never had sex."

"Im sorry" she mumbled

"Don't be sorry" He said putting his fingers under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "I don't do the girlfriend thing Beth. I only need someone who can fulfill certain needs and in return I will take care of them financially. I have never been attracted to a virgin so I don't know how to act. Please don't feel bad for being a virgin tho."

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore." she said as the tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Thats the thing tho" He said looking into her eyes "I still want to see you. We need to take care of this virgin thing tho before you make any decisions." he said as his voice suddenly grew dark.

Beth looked up just in time to see Daryl grab her chin and crash his lips against them. She was in shock at first but after a few minutes her brain caught up with what was happening. Beth did something then that she had been wanting to do for a while. She put her hand on Daryl's shoulders and then slowly slid her way to his hair. She knotted it in her fingers and pulled him tighter.

Daryl sucked on her bottom lip as he moved his hand under her shirt and to her breast. Beth let out a moan as he put his hand inside the cup of her bra and pulled her nipple.

Beth was in total awe at what was finally happening. She had been curious as to what sex would feel like but never did she imagine it to be with Daryl Dixon.

After a few more minutes Daryl pulled away and kissed the corner of Beth's mouth, followed by her chin and then her neck. He grabbed the him of her shirt and had it over her head before she realized what was happening. Then he bit her shoulder and reached behind her to remove her bra and toss it aside.

Beth felt self conscious sitting there naked from the waist up. Daryl pulled back to look at Beth. When She tried to cover herself with her arms Daryl pulled her hand away and kissed her knuckles before reaching across and leaning her seat back. Beth's heart was racing and her body started shaking. She honestly had no idea what she was doing.

Daryl climbed on top Beth and kissed her again. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked a little out of breath himself.

"No" Beth said shaking her head as she leaned her head up and kissed Daryl.

Daryl nodded as he kissed his way down her body. When he got to her waist he looked up at Beth more more time for any sign tat she wanted him to stop. When she didn't ask him to stop Daryl unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her waist followed by her white panties.

Beth was now fully nude but somehow she was not as embarrassed as before. Maybe it was because her stomach was doing summer salts and her legs where aching to wrap around Daryl's waist. Beth wanted this more then anything.

Beth reached her hand out and touched Daryl's face. She wanted to remember how he felt beneath her hands. How he tasted. Beth wanted to never forget this night.

Beth snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the ripping of a foil package. She didnt even notice that Daryl had unzipped his pants and was now rolling a condom over his impressive length. Beth had never seen a mans penis in real life. Just seen pictures but she knew that Daryl was very blessed in that area. It made her nervous. How was he going to fit in there without it hurting her.

Daryl moved his hand to the sensitive area between Beth's thighs and rubbed his thumb up her folds. She was panting as he slid his finger in and circled it around making Beth thro her head back and bit her lip.

Daryl smiled and positioned himself at her opening. "Are you sure?" he asked.

When Beth nodded he let himself slid into her slowly letting herself adjust to his size.

This was way more painful then she thought it would be. It felt like someone was tearing her in half but she didn't want to let Daryl know how bad it actually hurt.

She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as Daryl pushed the rest of the way in breaking thru her virginity.

"are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yes" she answered out of breath and untruthfully.. She was in a great amount of pain, but she remembered how the girls at school talked about how it felt better after a while.

Daryl grunted as he slowly pulled out and slid back in. After 5 minutes the hurt and burning dulled and Beth started to feel how great sex really was.

Daryl started pumping into her faster as she dug her nails into his back and closed her eyes. She could feel herself getting close to an orgasm and after 2 more minutes she let out a yell as it consumed her body.

2 more thrusts and Daryl grew really still letting himself spill his load into the condom. Beth looked at Daryl and touched his face smiling. He smiled back and kissed her as he pulled himself out.

Beth winced at the unexpected pain. She grabbed her shirt and started dressing when she.

"Call me tomorrow?" Beth asked Daryl who was now back in his own seat.

He nodded and kissed her ever so softly before she jumped out of the truck and walked into the house.

When she got into her room she let out a squeal and jumped up and down feeling like a 13 year old girl again. It was a night she would never forget.


End file.
